stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shibana Haseodori
Full Name: Shibana Haseodori (流踊紫花) Nicknames: Shicchan, Banana Gender: Female Age: 22 Theme Songs: *"Kuki (Stem)" by Ringo Shiina *"Evening Calm" by Yoshida Brothers Occupation: theatre troupe member Faction: Funk Mafia History The Crimson Lotus Company (紅蓮旅演団 Guren Ryo'endan) is a 40-year-old traveling theatrical company focused on traditional Japanese theatre. Arriving in Step City in the early '80s, the small group of performers subsequently made a presence in the Purple District. They quickly pledged their loyalty to the Don out of respect and gratitude--a sentiment that remains to this day. Over the years, they have toured around the city numerous times, gaining some popularity for their shadow plays. Shibana is the only daughter of Takumi Haseodori, one of the troupe's managers, and Aya, a popular actress and dancer. Having spent all of her life with the company, the theatrical life is almost all she knows. She is part of a new generation that has taken the helm of the company's stage productions. Both of Shibana's parents disappeared in the confusion of the War of X099, and they are presumed dead. Personality Warm and thoughtful, but naive due to her sheltered upbringing. Her expression is generally subdued, and she wears a mask of politeness in public. However, in the company she is known to laugh almost uncontrollably at puns, which are unfortunately looked down upon in her culture. After the loss of her parents and friends during the war, she is a quiet mess behind closed doors, and even though she is surrounded by a second family, she can't help but feel incredibly lonely. With very few friends outside of the troupe, Shibana can be adamant about holding onto relationships with people she knows. Due to the rigid structure of the company's training, Shibana has a bit of a rebellious side. She enjoys spending her downtime dancing at places like Grooveline, applying her traditional dance style to disco and dance music, regardless of how ridiculous she thinks it might look. Dance and Vibe Shibana specializes in traditional Japanese fan dance. While she understands technicality, subtlety, and discipline, she isn't familiar with many other styles, though watching other people perform has always sparked her curiosity. When she's not traveling with the troupe, she occasionally cuts loose with disco music, though she always brings her paper fans with her. Her vibe, 2 Virtues, puts up a spherical field approximately 6 meters in diameter with Shibana at the center. The vibe has two effects: Patience: Butterfly Swimmer Normally, Shibana's vibe has the ability to influence a person's sense of patience; impatience can repel or draw a person towards Shibana, while invoking patience can calm a person down or slow down their advance. This effect is the easier of the two for her to control. It is stronger when Shibana is feeling devious or manipulative, which is rare. Humility: Flashback Trip Syndrome When Shibana is feeling especially upset, prolonged exposure to her vibe can cause temporary marks to appear randomly on a person's body. As these marks expand over time, that person begins to feel consumed in personal regrets and guilt. The sensation is like being physically tied down, and the victim is eventually brought to their knees. At high levels, they can literally fall into a prostrating position, as if showing humility. Because her own emotions are heightened during this ability, Shibana has difficulty controlling it. The severity of these effects depends on the person's mental fortitude and state of mind. Resistance requires some conviction and a generally clear mind. While the vibe does little in the way of violence, it can be an incapacitating emotional experience. Relationships Crimson Lotus Company Hyo: Not related, they share a brother-sister relationship. As Hyo is often featured in lead roles, Shibana looks up to him and his expertise. Nao: Practically sisters. They're featured in many productions together, usually with similar roles. Hibiki: A supervisor and coach who acts as a watchful father figure to Shibana. He helps serve as the backbone of many actors in the company. Genzaburo: The head of the Crimson Lotus Company and a ruthless businessman focused only on results. He rarely appears in front of the actors, so Shibana knows very little about him other than that she is to respect him and to be reasonably terrified of his presence. Funk Mafia The Don: They've never met, but Shibana was taught to always respect and remain loyal to the Don, especially after the reign of the previous Don ended. Shibana also looks up to Don Bonita as a role model, especially in terms of power and funk. Mr. Grooveline: For some reason, she has never learned his name. All she knows is that he owns the place and draws a lot of female attention every time she sees him there, so she's come to call him "Mr. Grooveline." Mr. Fitch: A fine gentleman, although there's something odd about him that she can't quite put her finger on. Miscellaneous Information *The mark that appears on a person affected by Flashback Trip Syndrome, 犯, is the character for "crime" or "sin." The character appears one stroke at a time, another appearing every few minutes. *She can play the shamisen. *Her Myers-Briggs type is ISFJ. External Links Big app Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia